Trois nuits
by Hlo
Summary: Ou comment être un looser... Duo a beaucoup à apprendre et Heero est un bon pédagogue. OS, Yaoi, rating entre T et M


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : « Romance » Yaoi/ humour**

**Rating: entre T et M (attention!) **

**Note : Amélioration du net cette semaine, je l'ai eu mercredi et vendredi, fête !**

**Préface :**  
Ma petite sœur (beaucoup plus jeune que moi) a eu la bonne idée de télécharger les chansons de la fin d'enfance, début d'adolescence, de ses sœurs. L'aînée de la famille (ce n'est pas moi !) avait vraiment des goûts de chiotte, et au milieu de ceux-ci, j'ai réentendu la chanson d'Indochine « Trois nuits par semaine ».  
C'est une chanson de merde mais qui l'avantage de m'avoir donné une idée…

**Attention, ce n'est pas une song fic.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne.  
Bonne lecture.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TROIS NUITS**

ou comment être un looser.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-**

-

Un coup de téléphone et je fonce…

Je saute dans mes godasses, je prends ma veste en passant, c'est qu'il faut faire attention, les nuits deviennent fraîches…

Je passe ma porte et..

**Mes clefs !**

**Vite**, je re-rentre.

Encore une chance que je m'en sois aperçu avant de claquer la porte, sinon j'aurais été obligé de demander le double à ma voisine, une charmante dame de 76 ans, certes, mais bavarde… Il fallait bien que je trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de mon chat quand je suis en vacances ou en missions.

Et puis, ma bestiole, Microbe, l'aime bien et elle adore les animaux.

Donc, tout le monde est content.

Moi, je suis surtout content de les avoir retrouvées si vite, je suis un peu tête en l'air et là je n'ai franchement pas le temps !

-

Hop, dehors.

La porte fermée…

Mais BORDEL !

Tu vas rentrer dans cette serrure, stupide clef ?

-

**Enfin **!

**Vite**, **viiiiiite**, ascenseur de merde !

JE SUIS PRESSE

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'allait pas m'attendre, on reste chez lui, on va juste se regarder un film…

La bonne excuse.

Héhé…. Bave….

-

Les portes s'ouvrent.

Une cage grise, métallique, un néon blafard, avec un miroir sur le mur du fond.

Hummm… cette luminosité ne me met pas du tout en valeur. Heureusement que dans son appart' la lumière est chaude malgré les murs blancs, et mes cheveux y sont au beau fixe.

Vérification des dents, ok.

Les cheveux lavés, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les natter, tant pis.

De tout façon, il adore y plonger les mains.

On fait les lacets, il ne manquerait plus que je me pète la gueule.

-

Ho, tient ?

Il y a un nouveau graffiti juste à côté de la visse du coin inférieur gauche du miroir.

Alors…

« _Anete tas de grose miches mès je tème quan mème. _»

Magnifiquement poétique… je présume que l'orthographe ajoute au mystère de la phrase.

Ça doit être Pedro du troisième, ce gamin n'a aucune imagination, il finira flic.

-

Bon, puisque cet ascenseur ridiculement lent a bien fini par vouloir arriver au sous-sol, **vite**, ma caisse.

Boxe 54…

Oui, oui, petite lumière clignote, ouvre Sésame.

-

C'EST PAS VRAI !

Mais tout est contre moi ce soir !

Ce n'est pas avec ce niveau d'essence que je vais aller loin, moi !

Je me vois encore hésiter devant la pompe… la fatigue l'a emporté, et à cette heure, tout est fermé dans ce **quartier de merde !**

Hors de question de prendre le risque de tomber en panne, demain, je peux aller avec lui au boulot.

J'espère qu'il acceptera, il n'aime pas trop que je reste dormir en week-end, et pas du tout en semaine.

On est jeudi.

Pas le choix.

-

**Vite**, **vite**, je peux encore chopper le métro de moins le quart.

Ce qui me fera arriver à….à peu près 22h30 chez lui.

GSM, SMS.

Il va encore me dire que je le dérange pour des conneries.

On oublie le message et on se grouille.

-

Ces lampadaires d'autoroute en ville sont pratiques pour une seule chose, lorsqu'il fait noir, on voit où on court. Lorsque son activité est tout autre que la course à pied, cette lumière orange est des plus chiantes.

Et je ne parle même pas lorsqu'elle vient zébrer la peau nue de son partenaire de lit.

Cela lui donne le teint Tchernobyl, c'est … appétissant.

-

Allez, je saute les marches trois par trois.

Quatre, ce serait abuser et prendre trop de risque à mes petits chevilles.

Déjà que je suis crevé, si en plus j'arrive à moitié clopinant, je ne serai plus capable de rien.

C'est que je vais faire du sport ce soir !

-

J'espère qu'il sera de bonne humeur, comme ça il s'occupera de moi.

Bon, j'ai oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on se voyait, il a été obligé de m'appeler.

Bon, j'suis mort… tout juste rentré d'une journée de fou, avec des tonnes d'heures sup' aux frais de la princesse.

-

Faut dire qu'avec Une, tout est URGENT.

Salope…

Elle ne peut pas calmer son côté despote ?

Ce n'est pas avec des agents crevés que les missions vont bien se passer, le métier est déjà assez dangereux comme ça pour qu'on en rajoute pas.

C'est vrai que pour l'instant, moi et les autres on est du côté paperasse.

J'les comprends.

Quatre doit en même temps s'occuper de la Winner Co, les actionnaires tentent un coup de force. Les abrutis. Ils ne connaissent pas encore le coco, il va faire une OPA sur sa propre société et fini les embrouilles.

Trowa veut rester avec lui pour lui faire des « massages » détendant en rentrant. Il paraît qu'il en a besoin le petit, c'est dur le monde des affaires, ahum…

Wufei coordonne une action dans le secteur, donc pas de raison de partir au loin.

Heero… Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il a décidé de suspendre ses missions en solo.

Et moi…

Bin, avec l'autre, pas vraiment le choix, j'l'ai dans la peau et ne manquerait sous aucun prétexte nos petites parties de jambes en l'air.

Déjà que c'est pas souvent.

J'ai droit à trois nuits par semaine, pas une de plus, pas une de moins.

-

C'est vrai qu'à la base, c'était une histoire d'un soir, alors je peux m'estimer heureux.

Je n'aurais pas cru être attiré par ce type mais son corps ne laisserait aucune ménagère indifférente.

C'est un chieur méga bien foutu.

Et puis, pour parler crûment, je voulais me faire mettre.

Encore puceau à 20 ans, ça a quelque chose de pathétique non ?

-

- Je ne trouve pas, c'est juste que vous n'aviez pas encore trouvé la bonne personne.

-

OUPS…

J'ai parlé tout haut ?

J'ai chaud aux joues là…

-

- Ha… Heu… Vous avez raison Madame…

- Tout va tellement vite aujourd'hui, prenez votre temps, Mademoiselle.

- Oui, oui, je m'en souviendrai…

-

**Pitié**, petite rame, s'il te plait, viens me sauver…

-

- Feu mon mari, je l'ai fait attendre trois ans, hihi… Mais c'était une autre époque.

- Je… Heu… Au revoir Madame !

-

Alléluia !

Sauvé par un métro, le comble.

Mais je préfère encore cet enfer qui shlingue la sueur, les gens sales, la bière et d'autres trucs heureusement indéfinissables, à la gêne de parler de ma sexualité à une vieille dame toute mimi, qui me prend pour une fille… Même si c'est compréhensible au vu des quadruples foyers qu'elle portait.

Ici au moins, je passe inaperçu.

-

Je reste debout, au centre, pas envie que mes cheveux longs touchent quoi que ce soit dans cet endroit putride. C'est là que je regrette de ne pas avoir pris deux minutes pour me les attacher.

Manquerait plus que j'arrive chez lui puant le bouc.

Heureusement, j'ai pensé au déo.

Encore onze stations, dix minutes à pieds et je suis dans ses bras.

-

Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

-

Je le revois encore dans son uniforme…

Ok, je le vois tous les jours, mais cette fois-là, c'était différent.

Un truc tout bête en plus, on avait tous été désignés pour assurer la sécurité de la cérémonie, souper et soirée compris, des 5 ans de paix.

Cinq ans déjà…

Que ça passe vite.

Si Quatre avait un but, une fonction toute préparée, reprendre l'entreprise familiale, ce n'était pas notre cas, on avait donc signé chez les Preventers tout neufs.

Note, il nous avait rejoint rapidement, il paraît que l'action lui manquait… et mon cul, c'est du boudin ? Il voulait se rapprocher du grand Trowa jusqu'à le coller qu'on ne puise plus passer une feuille de papier calque entre eux.

Une n'a pas plus été dupe, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'aubaine de posséder le meilleur stratège de tous les temps. S'il avait une raison personnelle, autant en profiter !

Ce qui fait que finalement notre passé commun de terroristes nous permit d'être extrêmement opérationnels au plus grand bonheur de notre cheftaine bien aimée.

Depuis, nous travaillons régulièrement ensemble tous les cinq.

-

Bref, cette soirée était organisée par notre très chère Ambassadrice, Réléna, symbole de la paix…en rose.

Elle voulait LE meilleur, elle a eu LES meilleurs.

C'est pas que je me vante, mais on fait vraiment du bon boulot.

-

Nous devions être imperceptibles, les êtres de l'ombre, les soldats de l'arrière, les protecteurs du silence… Comme dans les films quoi, plus doués que James Bond, plus forts que Jacky Chan version ninja, et frères jumeaux avec l'Homme Invisible.

Nous l'avons été.

Pas un invité n'a aperçu un seul de tous les preventers mis sur le coup et pourtant nous étions 155 exactement, les sous-fifres commandés par les cinq têtes pensantes que nous sommes.

Seul Quatre, là tout autant pour représenter la Winner Co qu'en mission, se trouvait être magnifique dans son costume blanc qui mettait en valeur l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Trowa ne si trompait pas et s'était donné la charge de le surveiller de près. Il faut faire attention aux requins qui pourraient désirer une rançon, mais aussi aux hordes de demoiselles à marier qui flairaient le bon parti.

Franchement, encore aujourd'hui je me demande ce qui était le plus dangereux pour notre Quat'.

-

Moi, j'aurai mieux fait d'autant surveiller mes arrières d'une autre sorte de requin.

L'homme en manque.

L'abstinent qui n'en peut plus et qui cherche son en-cas.

Mais comme moi-même je cherchais à me faire troncher…

On devait se trouver, c'était inévitable.

-

**Mais pas en mission !**

-

Surtout que notre tenue noire n'avait rien de séduisante.

On ne peut pas nier qu'elle était près du corps, mais c'est juste question qu'elle ne dérange pas nos mouvements.

Et puis avec toutes ses poches remplies qui nous donnaient l'air de subir une poussée d'éléphantiasis, avec ses lanières avec le matériel pendant lamentablement mais efficacement, nous n'avions rien de la dégaine des tops models sur les podiums de mode.

-

Et pourtant…

Après coup, je me demande comment mon regard sur lui n'a pas changé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était craquant !

Irrésistible comme un pain au chocolat tout chaud au petit déjeuner.

Toujours aussi froid, aussi sombre, sans un soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres, les cheveux indisciplinés lui tombant devant les yeux de glace… au regard brûlant.

Ce n'est pas logique ?

Je sais…

Les impressions sont des illogismes notoires.

-

Bref, on s'en fout.

Il était beau et je ne le voyais pas.

En mission, rien ne peut me déconcentrer, ne POUVAIT en fait, l'imparfait est maintenant de rigueur.

-

Je m'étais posté dans la salle de contrôle avec Wufei pour tout régir, Heero parti vérifier les couloirs de l'aile Nord, Trowa planqué pas loin de son blondinet pour le « protéger ».

Plus jaloux que ça, tu meurs, je ne sais pas comment Quatre fait pour tenir… Il dit que ça ne le dérange pas, que c'est une preuve d'amour et surtout que les réconciliations sur l'oreiller sont d'autant meilleures.

Je le crois sur paroles, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience de la vie de couple.

Pas du tout d'expérience serait plus juste, jusqu'à ce soir-là, je m'étais arrêté aux embrassades frustrantes.

Pas le temps, pas l'envie, pas le besoin de faire plus, et pas de copain sérieux.

Il était temps d'y remédier.

J'en avais quand même tout doucement marre, surtout quand je voyais Quatre revenir certains matins avec la tête dans le cul et le sourire con du type qui y a eu droit.

Et puis, 20 ans, aucune expérience, pour un mec c'est vraiment la honte…

-

A cet instant, je n'y pensais absolument pas, les yeux fixés sur les écrans de surveillance, j'observais les couples dans la salle.

Ça valsait, et vu le nombre de bouteilles déjà descendues, ça n'allait pas tarder à gerber. Pas notre corvée.

Il n'y avait eu aucun problème, ni à la cérémonie, ni au souper, mais là, il y avait quelques paparazzis qu'il avait gentiment fallut remettre hors de la propriété avec un coup de pied au cul.

J'étais furieux, Wufei tout autant que moi et plus visiblement, ils n'auraient jamais dû se trouver à l'intérieur des grilles…

Habituellement, je suis très démonstratif, un peu trop pour la plupart des gens, sauf quand je m'énerve.

Alors, c'est le silence, les paroles calmes, trop calmes, et les yeux noirs, trop noirs… Cela ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais alors, je plains ceux qui sont en face de moi, car quand j'explose, ça fait mal.

J'étais à deux doigts.

Surtout qu'avec Wufei qui pestait, engueulait, criait après les incapables de l'autre côté de la zone… ce n'était pas facile de se calmer.

-

- … DES QU'ON RENTRE AU QG, VOUS ALLEZ ENTENDRE DE MES NOUVELLES, VOUS FERAI TOUS VIRER BANDE DE…

- J'y vais.

-

Plus un murmure de la part du Chinois.

Ça fait du bien.

-

- Tu es sûr Maxwell ? Je ne veux pas de morts moi.

- T'inquiète, je vais juste leur tirer les oreilles.

- Heu… justement, ça m'inquiète et…

-

Le reste de sa phrase s'est perdue en cours de route, je suis déjà sorti de la pièce.

-

PUTAIN, les **cons **!

Comment avaient-ils pu laisser passer ne fusse qu'un rat !

J'allais les trucider.

Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure !

-

Tout à mes pensées meurtrières, je traversais à une vitesse VV' les nombreux couloirs de l'aile Ouest dans laquelle nous avions emménager notre matos.

Je filais, silencieusement, sans faire attention au décors qui m'entourait.

Soudain, je me sentis agrippé et avant d'avoir le temps de battre des cils, je me retrouvais dans une pièce, la tête contre un mur, un bras retenu en arrière, une main recouvrant ma bouche, et une pression dans mon dos contre l'entièreté de mon corps.

Je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant.

Celui qui avait réussi l'exploit de me rendre inopérant aussi rapidement était un pro, je n'avais pas eu la moindre chance.

-

- Si j'étais un ennemi, tu serais déjà mort.

-

Heero.

La pression disparut et je pus me retourner.

Je me trouvais dans une chambre pour invité non important. C'est à dire, le mobilier basique, lit deux places, armoire, coiffeuse, tables de nuit, des couleurs passe-partout et de la moquette. Une chambre d'hôtel quelconque.

Mais là, je m'en moquais, il était trop près pour que je me soucie d'autre chose.

Son regard s'était embrasé, cette fois, je le remarquais.

Ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, m'empêchaient de trop bouger, cette fois, je les voyais.

Sa pose tendait son uniforme sur ses pectoraux, cette fois, je les observais.

Pour le reste, ma position n'était pas des plus pratiques pour un matage en règle.

-

- Cela fait un petit temps que je te suis, tu n'as rien remarqué, tu te ramollis. Où courrais-tu Duo ?

-

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque, elle provoqua sur moi un effet inattendu, je frissonnais.

Il le remarqua bien entendu, mon tremblement n'avait été des plus discrets.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et s'assombrirent.

Cela termina de me mettre mal à l'aise…

Je ne comprenais pas son attitude soudaine, lui toujours si réservé, si hautain.

-

- Des imbéciles ont laissé passer des journalistes, je vais remettre de l'ordre, alors pousse-toi, je suis pressé.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient besoin de toi Duo…

-

En parlant, il avait encore rapproché ses mains, elles m'effleuraient et me coupaient toute retraite. Si je voulais bouger, il allait falloir que je force le passage.

A quoi jouait-il ?

Nous n'étions pas en entraînement, mais en mission.

-

- Heero, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, allez, sois gentil, laisse-moi passer.

- Je n'ai jamais été _gentil_, Duo, tu le sais pourtant.

-

C'est quoi ce trip de film X ?

Enfin, je crois, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps d'en mater.

-

- Ouais, bin là, tu vas faire une exception parce qu'il faut que j'y aille.

- Tststs… Voyons Duo, tu ne vas pas partir alors que nous faisons tout juste connaissance ?

- Heu… Heero, je ne veux pas te vexer mais ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'on se connaît.

- Ha bon ? Pourtant je ne te connais pas _intimement_ Duo.

- On n'est pas pote, ok, mais on bosse ensemble, c'est suffisant non ?

- Cela l'était… jusqu'à ce que je te vois marcher devant moi dans ces couloirs.

- Hein ?

- Tu sais que ta natte suit tous tes mouvements ? Moi, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

-

C'est quoi ce plan ?

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque chose d'extrêmement intelligent qu'il m'embrassa.

Il profita du fait que je m'apprêtais à parler, pour enfoncer la langue au plus profond de ma gorge, à taquiner mes amygdales.

Je tentais vainement de le repousser, mais il m'attrapa les poignets et décolla ses lèvres.

-

- Reste tranquille, laisse-toi faire.

-

Il plongea derechef.

Me laisser faire ?

Et puis quoi encore ?

C'était pas tout ça, mais j'avais encore du boulot, moi, lui aussi d'ailleurs.

-

Je me débattais comme un diable, tentant tant bien que mal de relâcher sa prise sur mes poignets.

Je réussis juste à lui faire resserrer d'avantage.

Il me faisait mal ce con !

-

Je commençais à manquer d'air…

Comment faisait-il ?

Une vraie pompe à oxygène, plus moyen de respirer. Il m'aurait prévenu, j'aurais rempli mes petits poumons au vu d'une apnée prolongée.

Il dut sentir que mes mouvements devenaient désordonnés, car il remonta mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête pour ne plus les tenir que d'une seule main, glissant l'autre jusqu'à mon col. La tirette éclaire de mon gilet glissa doucement.

Je voyais des points noirs se mettre à danser la java devant mes yeux, je devais respirer !

-

Juste au moment où mes neurones me transmettaient péniblement l'information d'un possible évanouissement, je le sentis brusquement reculer.

Mes poumons se remplirent avec difficultés mais bonheur.

Le sang battait bruyamment à mes tempes, l'oxygène revenait réveiller mon cerveau.

Mon répit fut de courte durée, l'angle d'attaque différa, et je gémis.

Ce salopard venait de m'agresser le cou et je pus expérimenter à quel point il s'agissait d'un endroit sensible chez moi.

-

- Heero, arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

-

Pas de réponse.

Du moins oralement car ses dents assaillirent de nouveau ma peau.

-

- Lâche-moi ! MAIS LACHE-MOI, BORDEL !

-

Ma voix revenait, je reprenais des forces.

Bientôt je pourrais passer à la contre-offensive !

-

- Te lâcher Duo ? Alors que ton corps réagit ?

-

Il avait raison.

Mon anatomie semblait hésiter entre irriguer mon cerveau pour alimenter les réflexions sur les évènements, et mes pommettes de gène, ou partir directement plus bas.

Le choix semblait très difficile, mais je commençais sérieusement et irrémédiablement à pointer.

Je me rendis compte par la même occasion que mon gilet était entièrement ouvert et qu'il s'était arrangé pour que tout mon matos d'intervention se retrouve à terre.

Enfoiré.

-

- Mais putain ! Je dois y aller !

- Tu n'iras nulle part dans cet état, ce serait indécent. Laisse-moi t'aider à te rendre présentable…

-

C'est lorsque je le sentis ouvrir ma braguette que je me rendis compte qu'ils n'avaient effectivement pas besoin de moi au portail.

C'est quand je sentis sa main glisser dans mon caleçon que je me rappelais que j'en avais marre d'être puceau. Il ne m'avait jamais attiré, mais là, à l'instant, ses doigts, sa langue, ses dents, me brûlaient, et lui ou un autre, cela m'était égal.

Il était en train de me rendre fou, consciemment.

Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée et je m'en foutais grave.

Je ne désirai aucunement me caser avec lui, mais je voulais encore moins qu'il arrête.

-

Ce serait donc l'histoire d'une nuit, ce que je m'étais toujours promis d'éviter, le cul pour le cul ne m'ayant jamais attiré. Je n'étais pas vierge pour rien.

Par contre, il était important pour mon amour-propre qu'il ne sache pas que pour moi il s'agissait de la première fois.

Il s'en rendit évidemment très vite compte.

Si mon corps répondait à ses avances, mon entrejambe comme preuve flagrante, mes mains restaient obstinément agrippées à ses épaules et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire de ma bouche à part haleter, gémir et crier quand je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette découverte eut l'air de l'exciter d'avantage.

Ça l'a amusé aussi et je le sentais rire contre ma peau, se moquant gentiment de moi, même si ce mot n'allait pas au Heero que je croyais connaître.

Il utilisa donc son corps pour que je prenne conscience du mien.

-

Très vite, sans que je sache très bien comment, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le lit, nus tous les deux.

Il me touchait partout en même temps, j'en avais la ferme conviction, à un tel point qu'un instant je crus à un don d'ubiquité. Effleurant des endroits que je croyais farfelus jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de plaisir me comble.

-

Et, alors que les évènements prenaient une tournure de plus en plus sérieuse, le petit coin de mon cerveau encore lucide prit peur.

La douleur.

J'étais à deux doigts de me faire troncher et l'envahisseur allait emprunter un passage plus qu'étroit.

-

- AHUuuuuuuummmm….

-

Il m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, 80 pourcent de mes neurones étaient déjà déconnectés et mes bonnes résolutions ne partiraient pas à l'eau.

Je voulais qu'il me prenne.

-

- Tu me désires Duo ? Dis-le-moi, j'ai besoin de l'entendre…

- Oui, oui… OUI ! … Viens, Heero… viens…

- Ryoukai.

-

Et bien… Ce n'est pas une légende urbaine. Se faire dépuceler est douloureux.

Mais après…

-

- Huuuummmmm… AH !... Encore ! Ne.. ne t'arrête pas… je… OuuuuuOUI ! … Hee… Heero… Je vais…

- Hn !

- Ahhh… Maintenant ! Vas-y maintenant ! … VIENS…

- HN !

- OUUUUUIIII… PLUS FORT !

-

Vu de l'extérieur, ça doit avoir quelque chose de pathétique, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

-

Après….

Tout va bien, le petit nuage est roooooooooooooose…

Même plus besoin de joint pour se détendre, le marchand de sable n'est pas loin.

S'il n'y avait pas le boulot.

Il m'est revenu à l'esprit juste quand j'étais sur le point de m'endormir. Je sautais donc du lit en un éclair…

Enfin, je faillis réussir à sortir du lit si son bras ne m'avait pas chopper à la taille en passant.

Je m'écroulais sur lui.

-

- Nous n'avons pas fini de faire connaissance Duo, tu es impoli.

- Heero ! La mission…

- Attendra. Chuuuuuut….

-

Je découvris alors son corps sans plus me concentrer juste sur mes sensations. Deux-trois fois avant qu'il ne me laisse, à moitié mort, pour reprendre son poste.

Ce fut pénible de se lever, de s'habiller et de rejoindre Wufei mine de rien.

-

Mais ce ne fut rien par rapport au lendemain.

-

Je suis arrivé au QG où allait se dérouler d'interminables réunions pour tenter de déterminer les erreurs éventuelles dans notre stratégie de la veille… avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Quatre quand Trowa est dans un de ses bons jours.

-

- SALUT LA COMPAgnie…. Bonjour quoi.

- Bonjour Duo, bien dormi ?

- Duo.

- AH ! Maxwell. C'est à cette heure que tu arrives ? … Youhou… Maxwell… Cette feignasse s'est rendormi debout. MAXWELL !

-

LUI.

Semblable à tous les autres jours dans son uniforme.

Il ne s'était pas retourné vers moi et n'avait pas dit un mot, même pas son célèbre « hn » qui m'énerve tellement. A ce moment, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre, tout sauf cette indifférence.

Il n'y a rien de pire que l'indifférence, c'est une négation de l'existence.

-

LUI.

Froid, neutre, déjà occupé à son rapport, ses doigts courant sur le clavier.

Sur son visage, la jouissance n'avait laissé aucune empreinte. Rien ne montrait qu'il avait usé et abusé de mon corps la nuit précédente, nous entraînant dans une faute professionnelle gravissime avec abandon de son poste et tutti quanti.

Bref, j'avais intérêt à faire comme lui, gaffe que personne ne remarque rien.

Et puis… un coup d'un soir, ça n'a rien d'important.

-

Mais il était tellement **sexe** !

Maintenant je le remarquais, sa chemise tendue sur ses pectos, son pantalon qui moulait ses fesses, miam !

Sa froideur extérieure cachait une nature passionnée et légèrement violente au lit, sa taciturne-attitude n'était qu'un moyen de garder ses forces pour des occupations beaucoup plus attrayantes.

-

- Heu… Tu disais Wufei ?

- Tu te sens bien Maxwell ?

- …

- Messieurs, si vous êtes prêts, j'attends votre rapport !

-

Le reste de la journée fut du même acabit, on n'arrêtait pas de demander si je couvais quelque chose.

Il faut dire que j'ai fait fort.

Encore plus maladroit que d'habitude, je me prenais tout : portes, coins de meuble, chaises, marches, …

Pour donner le change, je rigolais fort et parlais à tort et à travers encore plus rapidement que de coutume, mais de manière factice. A vrai dire, j'étais incapable de suivre une simple conversation.

-

Le lendemain, rebelote, en pire je crois.

En fin de journée, je me suis résigné à prendre position dans les wc et de m'y cacher avec un bon bouquin.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Il ne m'avait fait ni chaud, ni froid depuis notre première rencontre, à part me dire que c'était un sale con hautain très doué pour dégommer ce qui passait à sa portée et s'autodétruire.

Et là, ça faisait trois fois que je relisais la même page sans en comprendre le sens, son image dansant devant mes yeux…

-

- Duo ! Sors de là !

-

**Bordel de merde !**

Même ici il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille.

Je frissonnais au son de sa voix et soudain j'eus peur. Peur de moi-même, de mon attitude, je ne me reconnaissais plus depuis deux jours.

Il fallait reprendre pied dans la réalité, et pour ça, j'en étais conscient, le chemin passait par lui, par l'affrontement.

-

Soupirant, je me levais donc de mon fauteuil improvisé, tirais le verrou et sortis des gogues.

Son regard énervé m'accueillit.

Instinctivement, je reculais jusqu'à me retrouver épinglé au mur face à lui.

-

- D'après Quatre, je suis le mieux placé pour te parler alors : que se passe-t-il Duo ?

-

Il avança.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux puis plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

Bleu.

Glacé.

Traumatisant.

Comment ne l'avais-je jamais remarqué ?

Je ne savais pas que répondre.

-

- Encore.

-

C'était **ça** !

**Exactement** ce que je devais dire.

Tout devint extrêmement clair, **évident**, alors que j'avais prononcé ce mot sans réfléchir.

-

- Pardon ?

- J'en veux encore.

-

Du cul, du cul, du cul, du cul, du cul, du cul, du cul, du cul, _son_ cul.

Il sourit.

Nous nous étions compris.

-

- Très bien. Je ne te donnerai rien d'autre. Si c'est parfaitement clair pour toi, viens chez moi ce soir à 22 heures.

-

Sa voix avait de nouveau ce timbre rauque qui m'avait rendu fou.

Il m'avait déjà tourné le dos et je bandais.

-

Depuis ce jour-là, trois nuits par semaine, je lui redonne ma virginité.

Je ne manquerais ces rendez-vous pour rien au monde.

-

Ce soir, je suis en retard, je sors du métro, monte les escalators à triple vitesse et fonce dans la rue.

Je cours.

-

Je vais toujours chez lui, il ne vient jamais chez moi.

Nous ne sommes pas ensembles, rien n'est officiel, d'ailleurs personne n'est au courant, pas même Quatre.

Il n'est pas toujours doux, il ne pense pas à chaque fois à mon plaisir, sa tendresse dépend de son humeur.

Malgré tout, je ne peux pas me passer de son corps.

Il m'a fait prendre conscience d'une partie de moi-même dont je n'avais pas idée, et je ne veux pas la perdre.

Il a peut-être d'autres amants, des maîtresses, je ne connais rien de sa vie en dehors du boulot et de nos nuits.

Nous ne parlons pas ou peu, ou de choses sans importances, nous n'en avons pas besoin.

Il pourrait me quitter, tout stopper serait un terme plus adéquat, du jour au lendemain, sans justification. Il ne me doit rien.

Je sais alors que je perdrai mon moteur, la petite chose qui me brûle intérieurement et qui fait me sentir vivant.

Quant il me baise, j'existe.

-

Ce soir, je cours, je suis en retard.

-

Je tourne le coin de sa rue. **Vite**, vite.

Je fonce vers son immeuble. **Vite**, vite !

Je saute par-dessus les poubelles. **Vite**, VITE.

-

Je sonne.

Tu m'ouvres.

Je monte.

Tu m'attends.

Je saute dans tes bras.

Tu m'embrasses.

_Je vis…_

-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Terminé le 15 août 2006.  
**

** On m'a dit que je n'écrivais que des OS déprimants, alors voici un pratiquement nawak.  
**

** N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.  
**

** A bientôt.  
**

** HLO**


End file.
